Lorna Crowley
| affiliation = Gilneas (faction), Gilneas Liberation Front | faction = Alliance | occupation = Commander of the Gilneas Liberation Front | location = Gilneas, Silverpine Forest | status = Alive | relatives = Darius Crowley (father) }} Lorna Crowley is the daughter of Lord Darius Crowley, one of the principal leaders during the Gilneas civil war. She aids Worgen adventurers in retaking Gilneas City after the first assault of the Forsaken. Later on, she obtains explosives on an orc gunship and uses it as a ram to destroy the Forsaken forward camp next to the Greymane Wall. Biography Invasion of Gilneas During that day when the worgen attacked Gilneas City, Lorna saved an adventurer by shooting Josiah Avery, who already transformed into a worgen and bit the adventurer. The two of them worked together to get the Northgate rebels hidden arsenal and add them into Greymane's army. Though, many rebels were soon turned into worgen. Shortly after, she met with King Genn and Prince Liam after her father chose to stay behind in the Light's Dawn Cathedral and made his last stand against the worgen. She soon received word that her father was free, but Liam told her about the choice Darius made. Lorna pulled out her gun and took aim at Genn, cursing at him and believing this was his idea of revenge after the civil war. Liam restrained her, and a hysterical Lorna demanded she die with her father before she began to cry in Liam's arms. ]] Battle for Gilneas After her father, along with man worgen were cured, Lorna returned to the Crowley Orchard and lived as a hermit. During the evacuation, she tasked the worgen adventurer in rescuing several horses near the orchard. She then moved to the Greymane Manor and from there she took a carriage with Gwen Armstead to Stormglen where she found a diary of Bradshaw and learned that the man ventured into Blackwald. She ventured there where she met the night elf Belysra Starbreeze along with many worgen that serve alongside her father. When Darius revealed himself that he became a worgen, he was worried how Lorna would respond to him, but she told him that she was fine with it. Later, Lorna was sent to Livery Outpost and rescued a number of Gilnean villagers from northern Gilneas. She then aids the Worgen adventurers in retaking Gilneas City after the first assault of the Forsaken. After Liam was killed during the battle, she learned that the Forsaken were going to use the plague on the city. She was present at Liam's funeral in Aderic's Repose and later moved to Keel Harbor. She was able to retrieve some explosives and used them on an Orc Gunship and use it as a ram to destroy the Forsaken forward camp next to the Greymane Wall. Silverpine Forest Following the Invasion of Gilneas, Lorna joined her father as commander of the Gilneas Liberation Front and fought with the Alliance to retake Gilneas from the Forsaken. She attacked the Forsaken Forward Command as she used Forsaken Communication Device to declare that the Alliance once again controlled Gilneas and their forces would soon arrive to kill those that would not surrender.Quest:Resistance is Futile However, while stationed in Silverpine Forest she was captured by the now-Forsaken Lord Godfrey. Lorna served as the bargaining chip in the surrender of the Gilneas Liberation Front as Sylvanas gave Darius two choices; the surrender of the Gilneas Liberation Front or have Lorna turned into a member of the Forsaken. Darius, unwilling to allow such a fate to befall his daughter, agreed to the surrender, and Sylvanas allowed them to retreat towards the still contested territory of Gilneas.Quest:Cities in Dust In Legion During the war in the Broken Isles, Lorna accompanies King Genn Greymane to Stormheim where they fight the Forsaken and Sylvanas Windrunner, who had recently took the mantle of Warchief. Quests ;Gilneas City * * ;Crowley Orchard , Gilneas * * * ;Stormglen Village , Gilneas * * ;Livery Outpost , Gilneas * * * * ;Greymane Court, Gilneas City * * ;Keel Harbor, Gilneas * In Curse of the Worgen ]] Quotes '''Greetings:' *Make it quick. *What is it? Media Images LornaCrowleyCO.jpg|Lorna at the Crowley Orchard. LornaCrowleyGM.jpg|Lorna riding shotgun on the carriage leaving Greymane Manor LornaCrowleySV.jpg|Lorna at Stormglen Village. LornaCrowleyLO.jpg|Loran at the Livery Outpost. LornaCrowleyBFGC.jpg|Lorna are Greymane Court, after . LornaCrowleyKH.jpg|Lorna at Keel Harbor. LornaCrowleyGS.jpg|Lorna aboard the Horde gunship during . Commander Lorna Crowley.jpg|Commander Lorna Crowley at the Gilneas Liberation Front Base Camp 481292-commander-lorna-crowley-updated-model.jpg|Commander Lorna Crowley LornaCrowleyCellar.jpg|Lorna with her dogs in Josiah Avery's Cellar. Lorna_Crowley.png Speculation * It is unknown if she is related to Brother Crowley. Trivia *Despite being from Gilneas, Lorna was never afflicted by the Worgen curse. Patch changes * References External links fr:Lorna Crowley pl:Lorna Crowley Category:Gilneas NPCs Category:Gilneas City NPCs Category:Humans Category:Quest givers Category:Silverpine Forest NPCs Category:Major characters Category:Unique voices Category:Curse of the Worgen characters